


You're a really good shot

by Coffee_and_Milk



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Milk/pseuds/Coffee_and_Milk
Summary: //Discontinued//





	You're a really good shot

He watches Alex break down in front of him and spill almost everything he's kept inside for so long. The sound of Alex's hiccups and sobs fill his car and all he could do was stare. Hearing the blonde's voice break made his heart ache even more. His words were shaky and filled with emotions. It was unlike the cool, collected, and sarcastic tone Alex usually uses. At this point, Zach was unsure what he should do but knew for sure that he shouldn't turn his back on Alex. He turned his back on Han-- another person once and look at what happened. 

A sudden thought crosses his mind and he wonders if it would provide Alex any sort of uncomfort. He hesitates for a second _'fuck it'_ and only for a second before giving Alex an awkward hug. It was misplaced and uncomfortable but it was still a hug. 

"What are you doing?"Alex manages to let out. He tries to shift away from Zach's embrace but fails to do so. "I don't know," is the response he got. 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He finishes and inches closer to Alex to make it less comfortable for both of them. Alex suggests letting go of him but Zach doesn't listen. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying." He reassures Alex a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶. He was scared that he might do something wrong but Alex shakily raises the arms that fell to his side to hug him back. Alex sinks into the crook of his neck and mumbles a soft thank you. 

They sit there in silence and after a few seconds, Alex lifts his head up and says "This is kind of gay, dude." followed by a chuckle that made Zach apologize and give Alex some space to himself. This was followed by another moment of silence and Zach wished that either of them would speak up or that the radio would blast music through fill in the sound of nothingness. He sits there in his seat tap, tap, tapping on the steering wheel to pretend he wasn't bothered by this while Alex had his head titled back and arm slung over his eyes to prevent any more tears from falling. Whatever he had left just soaked right into his sleeves. 

"Can you drive me home?" Alex asks in an almost inaudible voice. 

"Yeah, uh sure. Where's your place?" Zach replied with an obvious forced _everything's okay_ tone. He couldn't brush off what just happened a few minutes ago. How would anyone do that?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He doesn't wake Alex up as they pull over the driveway of the smaller teen's house. Instead, he watches him sleep peacefully with his head leaning against the cool window of his car. He counts the number of breaths Alex takes within a minute and observes how his chest heaved up and down as he breathed. He felt an odd feeling of relief settle in his chest just by seeing Alex like this. It was as if he didn't have anything to worry about in the world. It was a surreal sight to intake.

He hesitantly reached out for Alex. _'I'm curious, that's all.'_ is what he told himself as an excuse. He slowly placed his hand on the blonde's hair and slowly combed through it with his fingers. Back and forth, he messed with Alex's hair being careful not to wake him up . 

He shifts back to his seat and laughs."I think I like you better when you're asleep." he tells him. _Everything's just so fucked up._ The thought of Alex having to deal with everything that life has to throw at him when he wakes up makes his chest tighten but he knows he can't make this moment last.

"Hey, we're here." He tells Alex with a nudge to his shoulder. Alex stirs and gives him a "What? Oh, thanks." 

"Anytime. Stay safe." Zach replies and Alex nods. "You too."

He exits the car and waves Zach goodbye when he reaches his house's porch.

"Hey," Zach says out loud from the car window. Alex turns and waits for whatever it is Zach had to say but he doesn't say anything. There was this long pregnant pause until "I don't exactly have all day." 

Zach shakes his head like he was in some daze and shoots Alex a smile. In return, he says "Oh no, Mr. Zachary Dempsey smiled at me, better faint or something." in a very sarcastic manner. 

"I-- just, stay safe. Okay?" Zach says to reassure himself. 

"Will do, will do. Good night, _mom_." Alex replies.

He lets out a chuckle."Yeah, good night. Update on me after the deposition okay?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I will. See you." Alex replies with a hesitant nod. He turns his back once again and closes the front door. Zach doesn't leave, not until the heavy feeling in his chest subsides and tells him _he's going to be okay _.__  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Zach: What's your plan today?**  
_**Sent: 6:04AM**_

There was no reply. _Probably slept in_ he tells himself. It was still early in the morning and he doubts Alex would get up so early after yesterday. 

**Zach: Hey man, where r u?**  
_**Sent: 7:42AM**_

__

__And again, there was no reply._ _

**Zach: Did you do your deposition today?**  
_**Sent: 10:01AM**_

__

**Zach: How did it go**  
_**Sent: 10:06AM**_

__

_He was getting worried at this point._

**Zach: Call me**  
_**Sent: 11:10AM**_

__

__

**Zach: Call me**  
_**Sent: 11:11AM**_

__

__

__A mix of annoyance and worry was what he'd describe his feelings as he sent another text. He sets his phone down on a nearby bench and downs half a bottle of his water. He was trying to shake off the heavy feeling in his chest by practicing. It wasn't working._ _

**Zach: Dude, call me**  
_**Sent: 01:00PM**_

__

__

__This was going to be his final text for today. If Alex wasn't going to reply, then he shouldn't bother texting him anymore was what he planned. He sets him phone down again and continues practicing. He hears his phone notify him of a message after shooting the ball and he immediately grabs it without wasting any time. It was Alex. The feeling of annoyance leaves him as he opens his phone._ _

__**Alex: Please call**  
__**Sent:1:15PM**_ _ _ _

__He hesitantly calls Alex. He swallows hard when he hears someone pick up._ _

___"Hello?"_ _ _

__It isn't Alex who picks up._ _


End file.
